


Emil's secret

by Mpkorver



Series: 12th chapter break fics [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil cuddles with a teddy bear. Lalli is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emil's secret

It was night and everyone in the cattank was seemingly asleep, even Lalli. Sigrun’s snoring could be heard as well as Reynir’s occasional muttering about sheep. One of the crewmembers was awake, though. Emil always waited until everyone slept for something that made him sleep better.

Emil had a secret: he was afraid in the dark. This fear was also one of the reasons why Emil was so worried about Lalli scouting at night all the time. Emil didn’t want to think about Lalli being outside, at night, alone…

Fortunately, today Lalli had worked as a day scout so he’d sleep at night. This thought put Emil at ease. But Emil was still anxious and needed his comfort item. The Swede reached under his bed and grabbed his teddy bear. He smiled when he pressed it against him. At home he didn’t really need it. He slept with a little night lamp on and only took his teddy with him when he had to go to the bathroom at night. He has had this teddy since he was little, but he had renamed it ‘Flamma’ after discovering his true passion.

In foreign places however, especially the Silent World, he preferred to have his teddy with him. This is one of the reasons why he had trouble sleeping in the train to Denmark: they didn’t have any privacy so he didn’t dare to grab his teddy. Although one could argue being afraid in the dark was a rational fear in the Silent World, he wouldn’t want anyone to find out he had a teddy bear with him. After all, he was a fierce warrior, wasn’t he?

The fierce warrior felt himself calming down when he was hugging the teddy bear. He could sleep like this.

Having heard a faint sound, apparently-not-so-sleeping Lalli opened his eyes. With his cat-vision he was quickly adjusted to the dark. Lalli did not like what he saw. Emil was happily cuddling his teddy: apparently, he managed to not let that get confiscated along with his bags full explosives. When Lalli watched Emil, he got slightly angry. Why did the Swede think it was okay to cuddle a bear? Not only were bears big, strong creatures, the sacred animals also were the embodiment of ancestors. Therefore, bears were, in Lalli’s eyes, highly unsuited and inappropriate to use as plush animals. Lalli wouldn’t even admit to himself that he felt the slightest bit of jealousy when he looked at Emil. His Emil. Why didn’t the cleanser want to hug Lalli rather than that stupid teddy? The more he stared at Emil, the more upset he became. Emil was his, didn’t the cleanser realise? And look, he was smiling, while hugging that cursed teddy. Lalli couldn’t stand to see it any more and sneaked from under Tuuri’s bed.

Emil startled when he felt his teddy pulled away from him. Not just because he was embarrassed by someone finding out he slept with a teddy, also because he was very surprised his teddy was suddenly gone. Emil was relieved to see it was just Lalli who did that, and not Sigrun, who would have made jokes about him for the rest of the expedition with his teddy.

In one movement, Lalli threw the teddy behind him. It landed on Reynir’s sleeping face.  
“Easy, sheep, easy,” he muttered.

“Bears are not for cuddling.” Lalli told Emil, even though he wouldn’t understand it. Lalli lifted the blanket and sneaked into Emil’s bed. He leaned against Emil. _If Emil wants to cuddle, it’d better be with me_ , Lalli thought.

Emil was surprised. Lalli wanted to cuddle with him? The Swede didn’t understand at first, but slowly he started to get it. Lalli must have been jealous of the teddy. Emil giggled at the thought. Although, did this mean Lalli wanted to be hugged? That would be nice. 

Carefully, since he didn’t know how Lalli would react, Emil put an arm around him. Lalli snuggled a bit closer to Emil. This was nice. Lalli was warm and had a steady heartbeat, which was calming to feel. Yes, Emil definitely preferred this above his teddy. Although Lalli made no effort to hug back, he sure seemed to like being hugged. Emil wondered if Lalli also liked to be kissed. But that was something he’d find out later. Thanks to Lalli’s comforting presence, Emil fell asleep. Lalli would soon follow.

* * *

The next morning, Emil work up peacefully next to Lalli. He felt calm. Sleeping Lalli looked even cuter than awake-Lalli. Sleepily, Emil stroked his hair.

The cleanser’s eyes widened when he saw what Reynir was doing. No… the Icelandic intruder had stolen his beloved Flamma! Reynir was hugging it like it was his own. He should have thought of brining his sheep plush from home. Emil’s anger calmed when he thought of what Reynir could never steal from him: his Lalli. Emil preferred Lalli over the teddy anyway. He decided Reynir could keep the teddy.

After breakfast, Emil sneaked back in the bunkroom and put the teddy, which was on Reynir’s mattress, back under his bed. “Mine.” Emil said.


End file.
